


Second chance

by ririsasy



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, world most beautiful couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririsasy/pseuds/ririsasy
Summary: Kevin's inner monologue





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spare me your judgment . I just want to write something about them because I couldn't get them out of my head. Especially Chiron. He is like the character that I have been waiting for and suddenly here he is in trevante perfect build but with the softest pure heart ever. My sunshine boy. I can't believe Trevante just 27 y.o.
> 
> Btw please vote for MTV award best kiss of teenager chiron and kevin!  
> http://www.mtv.com/movie-and-tv-awards/vote/best-kiss

"Just Trouble" chiron responded when I asked him what he has been up to since our separation. His voice still linger with that young boy hesitation when he want to speak what was in his mind. It made me miss him even more. 

I was a coward, Still I am, I told him that I rememver about him because some dude play a song in jukebox. Just an excuse to finally brave myself enough to ask for his number to teresa and find a silly reason to hear his voice. Who am I fooling ? I keep thinking about him even when the silent was the only company that I got. 

on the day, sometimes I see his shadow in stranger faces that cross the street, on the night, Many times he cross my mind in sequences, the beach and the horror school moment, thinking about everything that went wrong. 

He showed me his delicate heart, He told me that sometimes he cry so much, I want to protect that heart but instead I broke it.I could still remember vividly the sadness in his eyes, I betrayed him. That blow was from a coward fist that belong to me. I was so weak in the past. Bound to the expectation of my society. I wasn't a man I wish I could be.

I wonder if he still remember about me? Did that event had become an old forgotten wound for him, am I just an old forgotten wound for him now? I am a shameless man.

I still could feel that moment so clearly in my head. I could just close my eyes and that soft tender virgin lips will be on my own again. The broken grunt and shy innocent moan omiting chiron's mouth that night. It stlill send me goosebump to remember about that moment.

No one after him that could make me to feel that way, the urge to be a better man, to be more compassionate, to give my all and to treat him right. I just want to be the best version of myself when I am with him. Somehow I believe I can be that kind of man , even though at the end I failed.

Did I deserve a second chance? I think I didn't.

I wasn't hoping for a second chance when I call him, did I hold that much of value in his life to make him still want me after all those years passed by. He must have met many people who could treat him better than I do. 

Is he even interest in me in the past? What happen in that beach? Was it just me , or was it just a part of his curiosity?

I didn't seek second chance, I seek redemption and chiron deserve to hear my remorse. I owe him at least an apology.

But I couldn't help myself but to wish for more right after I hear his voice.

Still sweet. Still hesitate. Still pure. How could that treasure still there even after All of this.

Chiron, I wish I can go to georgia, Atlanta Right away as soon as we finish our call.

Will it be weird if I show at his door asking for mercy? Will it be weird just to touch his hands one more time as my remedy?

So many times in the pass I wish I could at least say sorry.

... ... .... .. *** .... ..... .... ****...... ..... ....*****.....

I didn't expect that bulky man that sit in that chair waiting for service to be the man I wish I could meet few days ago.

No matter in what kind of form, I would recognize those eyes right away.

The eyes of wonders, the deep understanding pure eyes. The eyes that could speak. 

I have communicated with those eyes long time ago, I thought I understand the language. It feels like seeing the old friends that has been lock away in that eyes.

I recognize him and the eyes recognized me. I thought I stop breathing for a second from the shock. When we hug, I can feel the present of that teenage boy I hold that night on the beach. He might has transform to intimidating adult, but the soul just the same. 

I can feel his eyes following my every move, as I cook the dinner for him, my heart couldn't be at rest. I was afraid that he would disappear when I didn't look at him, I keep glancing to his spot through the kitchen, but he is still there. Curious with thejuke box.

The gift of second chance is right in front of me, How Can I unwrap it carefully so I won't break it again like I did in the past.

I try to breath and act as calm as I could as approach him with the dinner in my hands. We are here chiron, we are here.


End file.
